The present disclosure relates generally to fan assemblies, and more particularly, to support assemblies for fans.
Artificially induced airflow has long been used to cool people in warm weather. With mass production of small electrical motors, fans have come into wide spread use. Fans increase airflow thereby enhancing evaporative cooling on a person's skin. On the other hand, fans may be used to provide a heating effect. In particular, ceiling mounted fans may be operated to move warm air from an area adjacent a room ceiling downwardly to lower portions of the room.
Many fans are suspended from overhead structures such as ceilings or sloped walls. One goal of fan designers is to create quieter fans such as fans having reduced vibrational noise created during operation thereof. Another goal of fan designers is to develop fans that utilize fewer parts. Still another goal of fan designers is to develop fans that are easier to assemble by a customer. Yet another goal of fan designers is to develop fans that are assembled from components (such as down rods) that are common to variety of fan types such as wet location fans and dry location fans. Moreover, another goal of fan designers is to develop fans that require fewer tools during assembly of the fan by a customer.
What is needed therefore is an improved fan assembly. What is also needed is a fan assembly that is quieter. What is further needed is a fan assembly that has reduced vibrational noise during operation thereof. What is additionally needed is a fan assembly that utilizes fewer parts. What is also needed is a fan assembly that is easier to assemble by a customer. What is further needed is a fan assembly that is assembled from components that are common to variety of fan types such as wet location fans and dry location fans. What is further needed is a fan assembly that requires fewer tools during assembly of the fan by a customer.